Pencil
by autumnpanda
Summary: - Kris/Tao's Fanfiction - Saking cemburunya Huang Zi Tao terhadap Kris Wu saat syuting VCR. Dia bahkan sampai tega mematahkan pensil-pensil tak berdosa itu. Kalau begitu yang salah siapa? Kris yang genit? Atau Lay yang terlihat sangat menikmati adegannya bersama sang Duizhang? Warnings: Boys Love Abal Ada Kris/Lay nyempil OOC Dan Feel free to RnR :)


"Astaga, Wu Fan-_gege_. Kubilang rangkul bahuku seperti ini!"

"Seperti ini?"

"Arrrgh, bukan seperti itu! Apa susahnya sih merangkul bahuku?"

"Haaah, kenapa tidak sekalian memelukmu saja Yixing?"

"Apa?"

"Kupeluk saja kau. Biar mulut kudamu itu berhenti mengoceh!"

"Jangan gila!"

"Kucium sekalian kalau perlu!"

"SINTING!"

**KRTAK!**

"Eh? Suara apa tadi?"

"Mana aku tahu. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera keluar dari dalam sini."

* * *

**:: Pencil ::**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua yang berperan di fanfic ini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Huang Zi Tao (Tao) + Kris Wu (Wu Fan/Kris) slight others**

**.**

**Pair:**

**Kris|Tao slight Kris|Lay**

**.**

**Genre:**

**Romance**

**.**

**Warnings:**

**Boys Love, Slash, BoyXBoy, Typo, Misstypo, AR, etc**

**.**

**NB:**

**Ga suka sama hal di atas? Jangan dibaca dong beb ;)**

**AWAS! JUDUL BISA MENIPU!**

**YANG GEMES SAMA LAY DI VCR EXO YANG MIRIP TWILIGHT ENTUH BOLEH CIPOKIN DIA SECARA BRUTAL! LOL *plakplakplak***

**Dan jangan khawatir, saya menerima caci makian dan pujian kok :P**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lampu-lampu di ruangan itu tampak menyala terang. Beberapa kru dan sang sutradara VCR yang akan dilakoni member EXO bersama dengan seorang aktris yang tak diketahui namanya oleh author-pun mulai terlihat sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

Sedang di sudut ruangan sana.

Dimana sosok sang Kung Fu Panda EXO tengah mematut dirinya di cermin. Terlihat asyik menata helaian rambut pirang pasirnya yang telah ia beri _gel_ khusus rambut.

"Huang Zi Tao-_sshi_.."

Merasa namanya dipanggil. Pemuda bermata layaknya mata panda itu segera menolehkan kepalanya. Mendapati sang _coordi noona_ sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Lengkap dengan sebatang pensil di tangan kanannya.

"_Ye noona_?"

Zi Tao bertanya pelan sembari menautkan kedua alisnya. Pemuda itu menatap sang _coordi noona_ tengah tersenyum sekilas padanya. Sembari menyerahkan pensil yang tadi dipegangnya.

"Ini propertimu. Kau bawa sendiri ya agar tidak hilang?" ucap sang _coordi noona_ kemudian. Membuat Zi Tao menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ah, _ne_. _Algeseumnida_.." jawabnya, lalu membungkuk sopan.

Pemuda yang dibalut setelan seragam berwarna biru gelap itu kemudian mulai beranjak dari posisinya. Dan berjalan meninggalkan wanita yang berdiri di dekatnya tadi.

"Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar ya _noona_?" pamitnya kemudian. Menggunakan bahasa Korea yang lumayan lancar.

Sang _coordi noona_ yang terlihat sibuk membereskan alat-alat _make up_ pun mengangguk kecil. Membiarkan pemuda panda tadi berjalan menjauhinya.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa saat Zi Tao berjalan. Kini sampailah dia di kamar mandi yang dimaksud.

Ia baru saja akan memasuki ruangan itu. Sebelum ia mendengar suara kegaduhan di dalam sana.

"Astaga, Wu Fan-_gege_. Kubilang rangkul bahuku seperti ini!"

Zi Tao mengernyitkan dahinya. Merasa familiar dengan suara pemuda yang baru saja merutuk kesal tersebut. Bukankah itu suara Zhang Yixing? Member EXO yang dikenal dengan nama panggung Lay?

"Seperti ini?"

Dan ada sebuah suara lain! Suara yang sangat Zi Tao kenal.

Suara Wu Fan-_gege_. _Leader _yang kerap disapa Kris, sekaligus kekasihnya sendiri.

Sedang apa Kris dan Lay ada di dalam sana?

Berdua pula.

"Arrrgh, bukan seperti itu! Apa susahnya sih merangkul bahuku?"

Suara Lay terdengar kesal saat menggerutu seperti itu. Zi Tao sampai penasaran apa yang membuat sang _healer_ waktu MAMA_ era_ itu bisa sekesal ini.

"Haaah, kenapa tidak sekalian memelukmu saja Yixing?"

**Deg**

Jantung Zi Tao sontak berdetak jauh lebih cepat. Saat Kris bertanya seperti itu kepada Lay.

Kedua matanya memanas. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hendak mengalir keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Apa?"

"Kupeluk saja kau. Biar mulut kudamu itu berhenti mengoceh!"

"Jangan gila!"

"Kucium sekalian kalau perlu!"

"SINTING!"

**KRTAK!**

OH TIDAK!

Kini Zi Tao mulai tersulut emosi.

Amarah yang tadi ia coba tahan-pun mulai menjalar sampai ke otak. Kepala bersurai pasir pantai itu terasa mendidih. Telinganya seperti sedang mengepulkan uap layaknya kereta api.

Pias manis Zi Tao memerah sempurna. Menampilkan raut muka kesal dan sebal.

Sepertinya pemuda asal Qingdao ini sudah terbakar api cemburu.

Bahkan ia tak sadar jika pensil yang dipegangnya telah patah menjadi dua.

"Eh? Suara apa tadi?"

Lay berseru tiba-tiba. Kelihatannya ia kaget saat mendengar suara berisik dari arah luar.

"Mana aku tahu. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera keluar dari dalam sini."

Zi Tao tersentak.

Buru-buru ia mengusap wajahnya yang mulai basah.

Sebelum pintu bilik kamar mandi itu terbuka. Ia sudah berlari terlebih dahulu. Dan kembali menemui sang _coordi noona_ yang beruntungnya masih ada di ruang _make up_.

"_Wae geurae-yo_, Huang Zi Tao-_sshi_?" tanya _coordi noona_ heran. Saat ia mendapati Zi Tao memandangnya dengan tatapan sengit dan nafas yang memburu cepat.

"_Noona_, apakah kau punya pensil lain?"

.

.

.

"_And_, _ACTION_!"

Suara teriakan sang sutradara menjadi pertanda bahwa proses syuting VCR telah dimulai. Para _member_ EXO sekarang sudah berada di posisi-nya masing-masing. Sehun, sang _maknae_ alias anggota paling muda. Sedang asyik duduk di dekat jendela. Berpura-pura melihat Baekhyun sang _eyeliner boy_ dan juga Zi Tao yang tampak sibuk melakukan entah—apa—yang—sebenarnya—mereka—lakukan itu.

Para VJ-_hyung _dan PD-_hyung _terlihat sedang berkonsentrasi merekam adegan demi adegan yang dilakoni para _member _EXO. Begitu juga dengan Huang Zi Tao yang sedang serius melihat—sebenarnya mencuri-curi pandang—pada dua pemuda yang terlihat sibuk berakting sedang memainkan sebuah _smart phone_ di tangan mereka.

"_Aigoo_, _andwae hyung andwae_.."

"Tidak apa-apa Lay. Aku akan pelan-pelan."

"Itu sakit _hyung_, aku tidak mau. Punyamu besar. Beda dengan punyaku yang sempit."

"Tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi juga enak."

**KRTAK!**

"BERHENTI BERMESUM RIAAAA!"

Baekhyun sontak tersentak kaget saat mendengar Zi Tao menjerit seperti itu. Pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut memandangi Zi Tao heran. Dan hal itu-pun diikuti oleh para _member_ maupun kru yang lain.

"_Cut_! _Cut_!" sentak sang sutradara kemudian. Membuat Zi Tao segera tersadar dari lamunannya tadi.

Pemuda bermata panda itu segera melirikkan matanya ke samping. Memandang Sehun yang sedang melongo menatapnya. Begitu juga dengan Suho yang menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

_Coordi noona_ kemudian segera menghampiri para _member _satu-persatu. Memberikan mereka tisu, atau sekedar menyisir rambut mereka agar tampak lebih rapi.

Pandangan mata Zi Tao kemudian bergulir sekali lagi.

Kali ini menatap tajam ke arah dua pemuda yang juga memandangnya bingung. Lay terlihat menatapnya dengan pandangan "Apa—yang—terjadi—padamu?". Sedangkan Kris, hanya menatapnya sejenak, sembari menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Pensilmu patah lagi?" tanya _coordi noona_ tiba-tiba. Membuat Zi Tao sedikit terkejut.

"Ah, iya _noona_."

Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu hanya bisa berdecak heran. Lalu menyerahkan sebuah pensil lain kepada Zi Tao.

"Ini pensil yang ketiga Huang Zi Tao-_sshi_. Jangan sampai mematahkannya lagi. Bisa-bisa VCR ini akan menghabiskan satu pabrik pensil hanya karena kau sering mematahkannya."

Zi Tao menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Meski begitu ia memajukan bibirnya tanda merajuk.

_Salahkan saja orang yang membuatku mematahkan pensil-pensil ini!_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa adegan berhasil dilalui. Syuting VCR itu-pun selesai juga.

Para kru dan _member_ EXO terlihat saling membungkukkan tubuhnya sembari mengucapkan terima kasih.

Namun hal itu berbeda dengan apa yang dilakoni Zi Tao sekarang ini.

Pemuda Huang itu masih tetap berada di posisinya duduk tadi. Dan menatap tajam ke arah dua pemuda lain yang tampak sibuk mengobrol dengan aktris yang menjadi lawan main mereka.

Salah seorang pemuda yang dilihat Zi Tao tadi, yang memiliki sebuah lesung pipi di pipi kananya. Tampak tersenyum lebar, sembari sesekali memukul lengan pemuda jangkung berambut pirang yang berdiri di depannya.

Sang aktris cantik tersebut kemudian mulai undur diri dari hadapan Kris dan Lay. Membuat kedua pemuda yang sama-sama berdarah Cina itu kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Dan kembali tertawa kecil saat ada yang membuat lelucon di antara mereka berdua.

Huang Zi Tao termenung ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Delusinya kini mulai parah.

Ia malah membayangkan Kris kemudian menarik sebelah lengan Lay. Sembari berteriak "AYO KITA KAWIN LARIII!" dan meninggalkannya seorang diri di sana.

Perlahan kedua mata Zi Tao mulai basah.

Sebulir bening air mata mulai merambat turun membasahi wajahnya. Dia menangis dalam diam. Masih dengan kedua iris matanya yang memandang Kris dan Lay nanar.

Pensil yang digenggamnya ia cengkeram kuat. Hingga menimbulkan suara 'ctak' yang lumayan keras.

Suara patahan kayu itu sontak membuat beberapa pasang mata memandangnya. Begitu juga dengan Suho yang langsung menjerit heboh ketika mendapati wajah sang AB-style itu telah berurai air mata.

"ASTAGA ZI TAO! KENAPA KAU MENANGIS?"

.

.

.

"Buka pintunya, _Love_. Katakan padaku ada apa denganmu?"

Kris bertanya sekali lagi. Masih dengan sebelah tangannya yang memukuli pintu salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Dimana Zi Tao, kekasihnya, sedang berada di dalam sana. Mengurung diri.

"PERGI! JANGAN SOK PEDULI LAGI WU FAN-_GEGE_!"

Zi Tao menjerit keras. Membuat Kris kontan meremas surai tembaganya bingung.

"_Love_, coba jelaskan pada _gege_.." pinta sang _duizhang_ itu lagi. Mencoba untuk bersabar.

Dia hanya bisa merutuk kesal ketika anggota EXO yang lain hanya berani mengintipnya dari luar. Bahkan _manager-hyung_ pun cuma bisa angkat tangan tanda menyerah mengingat kali ini yang sedang merajuk adalah Huang Zi Tao.

"TIDAK ADA YANG HARUS DIJELASKAN LAGI! AKU TAHU _GEGE_ SUDAH BERSELINGKUH DENGAN YIXING-_GEGE_! KALIAN BAHKAN MAU KAWIN LARI KAN?"

Kris mendelikkan kedua matanya kaget.

Secepat kilat ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap tajam seorang pemuda ber-_dimple_ yang mengintipnya dari balik pintu.

Para _member_ EXO lain segera lari tunggang-langgang saat tatapan Kris semakin tajam. Mereka seolah sedang berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari sang Naga yang terlihat hendak mengamuk membabi buta.

Dipandangi dengan begitu 'mesra'nya oleh Kris membuat Lay malah tersenyum simpul. Pemuda asal Changsha itu lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang mengepal kuat, dan membisikkan kata-kata "Fighting!" kepada Kris.

Kris sendiri segera memutarkan bola matanya. Merutuki kelemotan barongsai Changsha itu di saat genting seperti ini.

"_Dear_, _gege_ sungguh tak mengerti dengan kata-katamu tadi. Siapa yang ingin kawin lari? Kau menonton sinetron apalagi sih?"

"JANGAN PURA-PURA TAK MENGERTI!"

Zi Tao menjerit sekali lagi. Jau lebih keras dari yang pertama. Kris yang terkejut dengan bentakan kekasihnya malah jadi geram sendiri.

**BRAKK!**

Kris yang kalap mendadak malah mendobrak paksa pintu kamar mandi tempat Zi Tao mengurung diri. Dengan sebuah dorongan kuat, pria bersurai pirang tembaga itu berhasil membuka pintu kamar mandi, meskipun harus merusak engsel pintunya.

Huang Zi Tao yang terlihat sedang memeluk kedua lututnya di atas kloset hanya bisa cengo mendapati Kris sudah berdiri di depannya dengan hidung yang mengembang dan mengempis cepat.

Kedua alis tebal Kris menukik ke bawah, Begitu juga dengan iris elangnya yang menatap Zi Tao sengit.

"Jangan membuatku bingung Zi Tao. Aku sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu. Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu jadi bertingkah sekonyol ini, huh?"

Kris mendesis pelan. Kentara sekali jika kekesalannya sudah di ambang batas. Terbukti kan? Sewaktu ia memanggil Zi Tao menggunakan nama aslinya seperti tadi?

"Ha—habis, _gege_ dan Yixing-_gege_ memang ingin kawin lari dan meninggalkanku kan?"

Kris sekali lagi mendelikkan matanya. Dan memandang pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun di depannya itu horor.

"Huang Zi Tao, kau mendapatkan kesimpulan mengerikan darimana, heh? Aku dan Yixing, kawin lari? _For the GOD OF SAKE_! Kau ingin dunia ini kiamat ya? Bagaimana mungkin aku dan Yixing akan melakukannya? TIDAAAAK! MEMBAYANGKANNYA SAJA PERUTKU LANGSUNG MELILIT! OH TUHANKU!" raung Kris keras sembari mencengkeram perutnya sendiri dengan kuat. Dan langsung membuat Zi Tao tersentak kaget.

Kalau Kris saja bisa seaneh ini karena membayangkan delusinya tadi. Apa yang akan menimpa dunia kalau Kris dan Lay benar-benar kawin lari?

"_Mi_—_mianhae_.."

Zi Tao spontan menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa bersalah karena sudah menuduh Kris seperti itu. Tapi walaupun begitu, sebenarnya dia tetap merasa cemburu mengingat kemesraan yang tadi dilakukan Kris dan juga Lay.

"Tapi—ini semua tetap salah _gege_!" sentak Zi Tao kemudian. Dan kembali menatap Kris tajam.

Kris-pun hanya bisa menautkan dahinya bingung. Kedua matanya menyiratkan pertanyaan "Apa lagi sih?" kepada sang pujaan hatinya tersebut.

"Kalau saja _gege_ dan Yixing-_gege _tidak bermesraan di dalam toilet sebelum kita syuting. Tentu aku tidak akan semarah ini dan mematahkan pensil-pensil tak berdosa ini!" ujar Zi Tao kemudian. Sembari mengacungkan sebuah pensil yang telah patah menjadi dua ke hadapan Kris.

"Tu—tunggu! Apa katamu? Bermesraan?"

"Cih, masih mau mengelak juga? Aku mendengar semuanya _gege_!"

"Astaga, kau salah paham Zi Tao!"

"Salah paham apanya? Jelas-jelas di dalam toilet tadi Yixing-_gege_ menyuruhmu untuk merangkulnya. Tapi dasar kaunya saja yang genit! Malah ingin memeluknya dan menciumnya juga. Argh, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku muak! Dasar Wu Yi Fan sialan!"

"DEMI TUHAN!" sergah Kris tiba-tiba. Dan langsung menggebrak dinding kamar mandi menirukan aksi alay salah satu korban Eyang Thubur, guru spiritual _maknae_-nya, Oh Sehun.

"Kubilang kau salah paham Zi Tao! Aku dan Yixing memang berduaan tadi di dalam toilet. Tapi hal itu semata-mata karena kami ingin latihan untuk adegan VCR kami!"

"Tapi—"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana _awkward_-nya aku dengan si muka kuda itu? Aku hanya ingin mencoba berdua dengannya agar kami terlihat wajar saat adegan kami berlangsung. Dan kau menyimpulkan adegan latihan kami tadi sebagai apa? Bentuk pengkhianatan yang berlanjut menjadi tragedi KAWIN LARI?"

"Tapi _gege_, aku hanya—"

"JANGAN MEMOTONG PEMBICARAANKU PANDA!"

"JUSTRU KAU YANG DARI TADI MEMOTONG KATA-KATAKU TIANG LISTRIK!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Khh~"

"Pfft~"

"Jangan tertawa! Kau jelek sekali tahu!"

"Hihihihi, habis mukamu yang cemburu tadi konyol sekali _dear_!"

"Hidih, siapa yang cemburu?"

"Hoooo, lalu tadi yang menangis sambil mematahkan pensil siapa dong? Hantu?"

"Diam kau Wu Yi Fan!"

"Maaf, _qin ai_.."

"Cih, aku membencimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _Love_. Selalu."

"Njiiiir, berhenti menggombal tiang listrik."

"Aku hanya gombal terhadapmu _darling_!"

"Argghhh, diam kau Wu Yi Fan! Atau kutusuk pantatmu dengan pensil ini!"

"Sebelum kau menusukku, pasti aku akan terlebih dahulu menusukmu sayang.."

"MESUM!"

"Hanya untukmu.."

"DIAAAM!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu. Di ruangan yang sama, namun di sisi yang berbeda. Terlihat-lah sesosok pemuda yang memandangi adegan di depannya itu dengan seringaian bahagia.

"Akhirnya. Rencanamu untuk membuat Zi Tao cemburu itu berhasil juga, Wu Fan-_gege_." gumamnya.

"Semoga saja kau tidak melupakan janjimu Wu Fan-_gege_. Awas saja kalau kau tidak memberikanku video mesum milik kalian. Jangankan pensil. Aku bahkan bisa mematahkan kepalamu itu kalau perlu!" lanjutnya dan tersenyum lebar. Menampilkan sebuah _dimple_ manis di pipi kanannya.

Pemuda itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam toilet. Sembari bersiul pelan.

Menikmati suara teriakan yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari dalam salah satu bilik toilet.

.

.

.

"KRIS! JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARI BOKONGKU!"

.

.

.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**(a/n):**

Hayoooo, yang semalem mencak-mencak gegara lihat VCR Twilight versi EXO gegara ada adegan Kris-Lay nya tunjuk jempol kakinya :D *lol*

Berhubung saya ini termasuk berotak lelet. Yang sebelas-duabelas ama abang Icing *ditabok kuda* saya cuma bisa merenung, diam, dan menghayati dengan seksama adegan demi adegan dimana bang Kris sedang meyuk-meyuk salah satu selingkuhan ane itu.. *buakh*

Sebenarnya apa yang salah sih sama adegannya Kris sama Lay itu? Wajar aja kan kalo mereka berdua kaya gitu? (ini adalah pikiran saya yang belum loading pas liat entu VCR)

.

.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian...

.

.

BANDIT LO KRIS! ITU TANGAN LO GERAYANG-GERAYANG DIMANA? INGET B*K*NG TAO WOIIYYY! DASAR MUKA JAMBAN! ANAK ORANG ELU RANGKUL-RANGKUL KAYA GITU! GA TAU APA ADA ANJING HERDERNYA DI SINI? *tunjuk Sooman* *salah!*

.

.

Yaaaaah, jadi seperti itulah otak sempoa ane pas mantengin entu VCR.

Wkwkwk.. *menertawakan kebodohan diri sendiri*

Oke fine, berhubung epepnya udah selesai. Jadi...

.

.

.

.

BYEEEE! ^^)/

.

.

.

.

Eh? Ada yang mau kasih review ga? :)

Monggo, seikhlasnya :D Hohohohoho..


End file.
